The Hardest Day
by Kasa Bella
Summary: This is my first story please review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked into his eyes and saw the desire that he blazed for me. I saw the resentment of not being able to hang out with his buddies and play video games. The desire overtook the resentment. I loved the way he made me feel, even though it didn't touch his eyes.

I loved the way he would kiss me and make me feel like I was his world. The way that he would touch me make me feel like I was on top of the world and no one could reach me. I was wrong. I knew that the look in his eyes would be showing me the truth, but I just didn't pay attention to any of my senses except touch. Touch is a very sensitive sense. It can cause the most extreme sensations and the most painful.

I knew that I shouldn't have let him come over that day, but as a raging hormone teenage my hormone's got the best of me. We left school in a hurry, I remember that the ground was cold and my parents wouldn't be home by five o clock at the earliest. I knew that my sisters wouldn't be home until four o clock, so we had exactly one hour. I knew that that would be just enough time to be able to have some fun. I was a virgin and I was fourteen.

We got home around three fifteen so we had only forty five minutes. We went inside through the garage and took our shoes off and ran upstairs to my bedroom. My bedroom was upstairs third door on the left.

My room was the shade of violet purple that my family and I painted the previous year. It was a perfect color to wake up to and fall asleep with, it was very calming. On the wall closest to the door there were millions of pictures of me and my friends and my family. A lot of the pictures were of our family vacations and sleepovers or just goofing off with the group of friends of mine through out the years. Then there was a desk against the window, with schools books and homework scattered about. On the far wall there were posters of my favorite Disney cartoon character Tinker Bell, and two dressers. Then on the wall on the opposite side of the door there was my bed and my closet.

When we got to my bedroom door I had to fiddle to find my keys. Living with three girls in the house was horrible. My sisters and I would always steal each others stuff, so mom got all of us girls' locks for our bedrooms. So I unlocked my bedroom door and we walked in and I sat on the bed while he looked around the room.

I remember him smirking at me because of the color and the Tinker Bell posters. I just laughed it off with him. He came up next to me and grabbed my hand to pull me up into his arms. I did so. I had to lean up and on my tippy toes just to be able to kiss him. He looked down at me once I was in his arms; his eyes showed emotions that I had never seen in him before. He looked like he was up to something, and then he smiled. Chills ran down my spine. I got goose bumps and started to back a way just a bit, trying not to show him that is was scared of him. He then grabbed my arm with a tight grip and tossed me onto the bed.

He then turned around and walked over to my bedroom door and shut it softly and then locked the door. While he did that I resituated myself on the bed so that my feet were dangling off the side. I was wearing a pair of very tight jeans and a black sweatshirt under that there was a white spaghetti strap tank top.

He turned back around and starts walking towards me still with that smile on his face, chills starting down my spine again. He stopped right as he reached my feet and then pushed me back onto my back with my feet still dangling off the mattress. I was a little shocked but decided to go with the flow. He laid down on top of me and pinned me down with his weight, and started to kiss me. I loved the kissing; his kisses at the beginning were eager and passionate.

Then they took at turn and started to get a little to hard and even painful. As we kissed he slowly moved my hands to the sides of my head with his hands pinned on top of them. He then started to let his hands wonder. It made me a little uncomfortable, as his hands slid all over my body I tired to catch his attention by redirecting him with kisses. He wasn't buying it at all and kissed me while continuing to slid his hands every where. He then said "I have an idea, how about we play a little game" he smirked "let me take control and you just relax" I didn't really want to do that but I wanted him to like me so much I was willing to go a little extreme.

He was one of the most likable guys in school. We will just call him D. He was on the football team and the basketball team. He was very tall about 6"2 with short dark brown hair. He was one of those teenager guys that wear the baggy jeans and t-shirt combo everyday. His hair always looked like he just got out of bed. I really liked him. I was starting to fall in love with him. I thought that he felt the same way.

As the hands on my body wondered, I got this sensation in my stomach telling me that this wasn't right. I didn't want this to happen and my stomach was trying to tell me that. I saw him grab some of my clothes and tie my hands to my bed posts, and then did the same with my feet.

I looked into his eyes now and they didn't look normal, they looked like an animals so full of anger that it looked like he was going to hit me right then and there. It was like someone else was inside of his body. I will always remember his eyes. They were so filled with rage and pain that I was starting to be scared for my life. That wasn't the same person that I was just with ten minutes ago.

After I was tied up to the bed posts he pulled out his cell phone and made a call. I wasn't paying too much attention to his hush tone but I did pick out "her" "bed" "alone" "come", then I started to panic. I tried to undo my hands with my teeth and to slid my feet out of there restraints. As soon as he noticed he started to laugh and hung up the phone. "Where in the hell do you think your going?" he stated still with laughter in his tone. "Away from you, what do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" was all I had a chance to say before tears started to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the tears, and he seemed to enjoy them. He laughed again and didn't answer my questions. I felt like I was going to die.

He started to walk towards me when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He looked down at his pocket and smiled another wicked smile. Picking up his phone and reading the text he said very slowly like he was waiting for my reaction "Just…..In……Time" and shot out of my room and shut the door behind him with the keys in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As he walked out of the room, I started to hyperventilate; I didn't know what I was going to do. My hands and feet weren't even coming loose. I tried over and over to try to loosen them up and they wouldn't budge. So I looked around my room. I know that I was starting to get tired so I tried to relax just a little so I could think of a way to get me out of these restraints. My whole body was starting to get sore. As I looked around my room, one thing stood out to me. It was glowing red and it said three fifty. It was the time.

My sisters were going to be walking home in ten minutes and I didn't want them to see him or anyone else that he was talking to on his phone. I didn't want anything to happen to them. I looked around the room again trying to see if I could find anything else that could help me get out of this situation. There was nothing. I was going to have do lay here and deal with anything and everything that he was going to do.

I didn't have anything else to do so I did the only thing that I could do. Cry. I cried so hard that I felt like I was going to throw up. I didn't know what else to do. I was good at crying, it was easy.

As I was crying I started to hear a humming sound coming from downstairs. Then I started to cry ever harder because I knew what that means that my sisters were home. They were coming in through the garage like they did everyday around this time of day. I must have cried longer then I thought.

Where was he? Why wasn't he back? Was he hurting my sisters? My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight. Then I heard my sister Danielle walking up the stairs talking to someone. Then I heard he go into her own room next to mine. Her bedroom was the second door on the left. She shut her door and did what she normally does, Turned on her music as loud as possible and do her homework.

Then I heard Rose going into her room and slamming her door like she was really upset about something. She did the same as Danielle and turned up her music as loud as possible too.

I knew that my sisters would normal lock there doors when they get home from school. So I was glad that they at least made it there safe. So now I was the only one that would be getting hurt or whatever he was going to do to me.

A little while after that I heard someone trying to unlock my door. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes trying to blink away any hint that I have been crying. He doesn't have the right to see me cry. I won't give him that.

He came in with another guy that I had seen once before. I think his name was Smith or some thing but I wasn't sure, we will call him S. He is a year or two ahead of us in school. He was always really shy and quiet and didn't like to make eye contact. Well when he walked in he made direct eye contact with me and had the same wicked smile the D did on his face.

D came over to me and started to touch my face with his hand. Like he was trying to make a sweet and sincere gesture, I didn't buy it. "Isn't she a beauty?" D asked S. "She sure is, when were done with her, she wont be" then S laughed and it made me jump.

Then D came over to me and started to slowly unbutton my jeans while S was trying to pull up my sweatshirt. Since I was tied up they decided that just sliding the sweatshirt above my head would work. As well as D pulling the jeans down to my ankles and leaving them there. All that I had on that was covering my body up was my white tank top, my bra and my underwear. I felt humiliated. If he would rape me him self that would be bad enough, but for him to bring a friend along made it even worse. I had so many feelings going on I didn't even notice that I was starting to cry again.

I didn't want them to notice so I tried to place my face under the sweatshirt that was lying over my head and got it to where it covered my entire face. They did notice but didn't seem to mind. Then I heard D move around the room and back with something that ice cold when it touched my flesh. When I finally realized what he was doing I wanted to scream.

D was using scissors, using them to cut off my underwear and tank top and lastly my bra. By the time I was fully nude except for the sweatshirt over my face and the jeans and my ankles I started to shake. I shook so much what my teeth were chattering together.

S came up to my ear and said "oh you are going to enjoy this, if you don't, I know that I will".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as S said that I felt everything start to disappear. I started to go numb. I made promises to myself that if god let me out of this I would make sacrifices. I made a lot of promises to him (god) that day. I didn't think that I would make it out alive, but here I am writing this story to you.

Numb wasn't enough, I could still feel there hands rubbing my body, every part. I could hear them talking but I wasn't listening to the words. I could feel him moving inside out me and now I didn't care if they saw me cry. I started to fight back, I started to scream with all my might, but its still wasn't enough. Just when I though D was done, S had his way with me. I could feel the sweat dripping off of his chest and onto mine. I didn't know what else to do the more I struggled the more it would hurt.

I didn't care how much it hurt, I was completely numb by the time S was almost done, I saw a window and I look it. S started to move the sweatshirt completely away from my face and threw it come where off of me. I looked into his eyes and saw what he was about to do and this I could stop. He leaned in to kiss me when his lips slightly brushed mine. His eyes were closed and I saw my opening, I acted on impulse, I opened my month just slightly looking directly at his lips.

I then bit his lip with all my might. He screamed and leaned back up to the straddling position. I could taste a hint of blood on my tongue and knew that I had made his bleed like he made me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw my door creak open. I turned to see why and I saw my sister Danielle standing in the door way with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. "Danielle just run, go get help please, just run" I screamed at her. That caught D and S's attention. The turned around and say Danielle in the door way. D ran after her, but she was already on her way to her room. I heard her slam the bedroom door quickly and then I heard D yelling profanities at the door for her to open it.

Then the yelling stopped and I looked up at S and say that he was glaring at me and he brought his head towards me and whispered in my ear, "you are going to pay for that you stupid bitch" and then S leaned back and punched me in the face. I could feel my eye start to burn at the impact as well as sting. Then I also felt a blood trickle off my eyebrow, I didn't know that he was wearing a ring.

Then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, D was back into the room. "Lets hurry up and get this over with, her mom will be hear soon if Danielle called her," Stated D quietly. Then I looked back at S and he just smirked and punched my in the other eye. I starting to scream for Danielle to hurry up and get help. When I saw D walk up and cover my mouth. I barely caught D say "This wont hold her" and then I say him prepare to hit me this time, then everything went black.


End file.
